HPW Monday Night Fall
Monday Night Fall has splitted from a single show on Monday Nights to a second show on Monday Nights with Thursday Night Electricity (the new show). The roster was split with 9 wrestlers each on each brand. The Fall brand kept Aaron Fisher, Allio, Becky, Frankie Venus, Issac Reepa, Larry Ray, Matthew Chord, Nicholas Chord and their General Manager, William Sir. Most Recent Episode As Monday Night Fall started, William Sir and his brother Randal Sir(which is his first appearance) made their way to the ring. William Sir spoke. "Welcome to HPW Monday Night Fall! This is the seven to eighth episode of HPW Fall and I want to make an announcement my brother Randal and I are going to have another brand added to this franchise of HPW. The show is called HPW Electricity, the brand is called Electric. Me and Randal are gonna split this Fall roster in half! Randal will take the Electric Brand, I will take the Fall Brand. It's time to shake things up!! As for the matches tonight, Randal will announce an Electric wrestler then I will announce a Fall wrestler and we will scout our wrestler for future purposes." Ring Announcer, Tony Champlion announced that every competitor that comes out first will be announced on the Electric Brand. When the bell rang, Shawn Tazer was the first to come out for the Electric Brand. Tazer's opponent who will be staying on Fall was Nicholas Chord. Both competitors locked up in a refs' hold. Chord elbowed Tazer until Tazer had no control over the refs' hold. Nich bounced off the ropes and back to hit a small bulldog. Nich went for the pin but only for a 2-count. Tazer punched Nich 2 times in the gut and got up from the ground. Tazer hit a Manhattan Drop on Nich and Nich went down in pain. Tazer climbed the top rope and hit a Split Legged Moonsault. Tazer followed up with the pin and got the 3-count. The next Electricity wrestler that came out was Danny Green. The wrestler that remained on the Fall roster was Larry Ray. The match began when Danny Green ducked Larry Ray's clothesline and hit a backbreaker. Green then hit a springboard body splash from the turnbuckle. Green bounced off the ropes and went for a leg drop but Ray moved out of the way at the last second. Ray was looking for a Blu-ray but Green slipped out of it and hit a Cannon Neckbreaker. Green climbed the top rope and hit Greenland! Green went for the pin and won the match. The next match was a tag team match. The first two wrestlers who represented the Electric Brand was Del'o and Vance Richards, The Steel Band. The other two wrestlers who stayed on Fall were Frankie Venus and Becky. The match started when Del'o was first to attack. Del'o hit a monstrous clothesline. Frankie Venus already looked like he was done for. Del'o tagged in Vance Richards, Richards picked up Venus over his shoulders and put him down looking like he was going for the Reverse DDT. But instead of slipping down to the mat, he picked Venus up and slammed him on his neck. Richards went for the pin and got the fall. Becky went inside the ring and checked on Venus. A battle royal match took place during the break. 4 men were battling for a spot on the HPW Electricity Brand. The 4 competitors were Issac Reepa, Carlos Dos Mias, Allio and, Aaron Fisher. The wrestlers still battling up in the corners. Reepa hit an Arm Drag from the top turnbuckle on Aaron Fisher. Allio and Dos Mias were trading shots in the middle of the ring. Reepa slithered across the ring and hit a Reepa Creepa on Allio out of nowhere. Reepa hooked Allio's leg for a 3-count. Reepa kneed Dos Mias in the back of the neck then Dos Mias landed in between the 2nd and 3rd rope. Reepa choked Dos Mias until Dos Mias started gagging. Aaron Fisher climbed the top rope seeking for a missile dropkick but Reepa got to the top rope before Fisher was going to hit. Fisher and Reepa were trading shots until Dos Mias got to the same turnbuckle they were on. Dos Mias Double Superplexed Fisher and Reepa. Dos Mias pinned both of them at the same time to get the 3-count. Dos Mias was now on the Electric Brand. Monday Night Fall Champions